Rafiki's Exploit
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Robin Hood as Duck * Shrek as BoCo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Bill (does not speak) * Donkey (Shrek) as Ben (does not speak) * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie (does not speak) * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Ken (Bee Movie) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Apu (The Simpsons) as Jem Cole (cameo) * The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as The Stationmaster's Wife (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Timothy Q Mouse was giving some visitors a tour of the jungle. It was their last afternoon, and Rafiki was preparing to take them to meet Puss and Donkey. He found it hard to start the heavy women. "Did you see him straining?" asked Sulley. "Positively painful," remarked Mike. "Just pathetic!" grunted Pongo. "He should give up and be preserved before it's too late." "Shut up!" burst out Robin Hood. "You're all jealous. Rafiki's better than any of you." "You're right, Robin," said Shrek. "Rafiki's old, but he'll surprise us all." "I've done it! We're off! I've done it! We're off!" said Rafiki, as he finally puffed out of the station. Puss and Donkey were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the swamp in a trailer special. Everyone had a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Rafiki took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffeted Rafiki. His sand box failed, and his fireman went in front dropping sand on the road by hand. Suddenly, Rafiki's feet slipped fiercely, and with a shrieking crack, something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. "Something on your stick got in the way, Rafiki," said his driver. "We've taken it off. Now you're like an old-fashioned monkey. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight." "I'll try, sir," promised Rafiki. Rafiki puffed and pulled his hardest, but his feet kept slipping and he could not start the heavy women. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and guard went along the train making adjustments between the women. "We've loosened the couplings, Rafiki. Now you can pick your women up one by one, just as you do with monkeys." "That'll be much easier," said Rafiki. "Come on!" He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first woman moving helped to start the second, and the second helped the third. "I've done it! I've done it!" puffed Rafiki. "Steady, boy!" warned his driver. "Well done, boy! You've got them! You've got them!" And he listened happily to Rafiki's steady beat as he forged slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, weary, but unbeaten, Rafiki steamed in. Sulley was waiting for the visitors with the special women. "Peep! Peep!" Roger Radcliffe angrily pointed to clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Rafiki, his driver and fireman. Robin Hood and Shrek saw to it that Rafiki was left in peace. Pongo and Mike remained respectfully silent.